Just For One Day
by LobsterLobster
Summary: A collection of TCW one-shots. UPDATE: Obi-Wan is feeling under the weather and Anakin tries to do something nice.
1. Chapter 1 - Your Song

Your Song

Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka discover one of Obi-Wan's secrets. What does this mean for their friendship?

….

Anakin and Ahsoka were helping the clones unload crates from a supply shuttle when Ahsoka's superior hearing picked up something very unusual.

She stopped in her tracks, cocking her head to the side to listen curiously.

Anakin gave her an odd look, "Snips, what are you doing?"

"Master, shhh! Do you hear that?" she whispered, concentrating.

She set down her box and took a few steps towards the source of the sounds. Anakin followed her, curious, until he could hear it too.

"Is that…singing?" Ahsoka asked. She'd pinpointed the source to the other side of the hangar, where the Jedi starfighters were stowed.

" _And you can tell everybody…this is your song…It may be quite simple but now that it's done…"_

Anakin's expression was one of bewilderment. He would recognize that voice anywhere, "Is that…Obi-Wan?"

Together they crept forward and peeked around the side of a yellow starfighter. There was Master Obi-Wan Kenobi sitting on an empty crate with his sleeves rolled up, holo schematics is one hand and a hydrospanner in the other, intent on repairing the tangle of wires and fuses within an open access panel.

At first glance the scene did not seem at all out of place. While Obi-Wan professed no fondness for starship maintenance, or flying for that matter, he was nominally proficient and Jedi were generally responsible for their own fighters.

What was out of place was his voice, clear and melodious.

" _I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind…"_

Obi-Wan paused to adjust something then flipped to the next page of schematics.

Anakin gaped openly, scarcely able to process what he was seeing and hearing. Thinking that it would be awkward if they were caught snooping, Ahsoka grabbed his arm and pulled him back a few paces until they were out of sight.

"Did you know he could sing?" she whispered.

"No!" Anakin shook his head, also whispering, "I've never heard it before."

"Seriously?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Seriously! Never!" Anakin hissed back.

Unable to stop himself, Anakin crept back to the tail of the starfighter so he could hear easier. How could he have spent so many years by Obi-Wan's side and never heard so much as one note?

"… _that I put down in words…"_

"Wow, he's really good," Ahsoka whispered, apparently too captivated to worry about snooping.

" _how wonderful life is…while you're in the world…"_

As one, Anakin and Ahsoka turned to look at each other. This wasn't just any song. This was a love song!

"General Skywalker? What are you doing?"

Anakin nearly jumped out of his skin. "Blast it, Rex!" He didn't know what was worse, being caught snooping or letting someone sneak up on him. Jedi weren't supposed to startle. Ever.

Rex looked very confused.

"Anakin? Ahsoka?" Now Obi-Wan had joined them.

Anakin groaned internally, but he if he just played it cool…

"Master Obi-Wan! I didn't know you could sing!" Ahsoka blurted out.

"What?" Obi-Wan said, caught off guard.

"We heard you singing! Why didn't you tell us you could sing? You have such a good voice!" Ahsoka's youthful excitement overrode the respectful tone she knew was more appropriate.

"I don't know about that…" Obi-Wan said evasively.

It was exceedingly rare to see his former Master acting flustered, so Anakin pounced on the moment.

"Why have I never heard you singing before? Why were you keeping it a secret?" he demanded boldly.

"Anakin, please. I sing from time to time," Obi-Wan shrugged casually, "It's hardly a secret."

Yet again, Anakin could not tell if Obi-Wan really was unfazed or if he was only playing it cool. He wasn't a Jedi Master for nothing. The man was impenetrable. But Anakin wasn't ready to give up.

"Then name one time that I've ever heard you sing!" he challenged.

Obi-Wan hesitated, looking between his two closest friends and Rex, who was watching the exchange curiously.

"I used to sing…in the 'fresher. On occasion," Obi-Wan confessed, hoping that would appease Anakin.

The younger man frowned, thinking back on his Padawan days. Before he turned seventeen, Anakin had shared a small apartment with Obi-Wan in the Temple.

Ahsoka was watching him curiously. He did have a vague memory…

"That _was_ you! I knew it! You said it was the holonet!" Anakin exclaimed, recalling the memory of a musical voice filtering out through the refresher door, then his Master's dismissive explanation.

"Oh, I did say that, didn't I?" now Obi-Wan seemed lost in memory.

"Master," Anakin said more gently this time, "Why are you ashamed of singing? It's not like it's against the Code. And Ahsoka wasn't lying, you really are pretty good."

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard thoughtfully. For a second Anakin thought he was going to change the subject and order them to get back to work, but Obi-Wan surprised him again.

"To tell the truth, I used to sing a lot when I was a youngling. But my age-mates teased me quite mercilessly. At some point I stopped," Obi-Wan explained, his words surprisingly candid, almost as if this was the first time he'd consciously made those connections.

"Really? You were teased?" Ahsoka asked, almost refusing to believe such a thing.

"I wasn't always a Jedi Master, you know. I was a youngling once, too," Obi-Wan said with a gentle smile, then almost as an afterthought, "My path to becoming a Padawan was not an easy one."

Anakin recalled Obi-Wan once hinting that he and Master Qui-Gon had had a rough start before becoming a fearsome team. Now Anakin sensed that there was more to the story, possibly quite a bit more, than he had considered when he was a young Padawan himself. Before he could ask, though, his former Master spoke again.

"But that's a story for another day," Obi-Wan said, leaving Anakin with the sinking feeling that day may never come.

"Captain, did you have something to say?" Obi-Wan addressed Rex who, despite being ignored had been too curious to leave the conversation entirely.

"Uh," Rex came to attention, reporting to Anakin, "The resupply is unloaded, sir."

"Thank you," Anakin said.

Rex turned to go rejoin his men and Obi-Wan took the chance to escape back to his repairs. Ahsoka glanced between them, a bit disappointed that their little adventure was over, then trailed behind Rex.

Anakin lingered behind. He leaned against the wing of the fighter and watched Obi-Wan working.

"Master…" he started.

When he didn't continue, Obi-Wan glanced in his direction, "What is it?"

Anakin couldn't shake the sudden feeling that he didn't know Obi-Wan as well as he'd thought. How had he spent so many years by Obi-Wan's side and barely knew anything about his past? What other secrets might he be hiding?

"So who is it?" Anakin asked, the barest hint of a smirk tugging his lips.

"Who is what?" Obi-Wan's patience was beginning to stretch.

"How wonderful life is that you're in the world," Anakin repeated the lyrics, smiling too innocently, "Who is it that makes your life wonderful, Master?"

Obi-Wan shook his head in tired exasperation, turning his focus back to the holo schematics.

Not to be deterred, Anakin leaned closer, "Is it…Duchess Satine?"

This got Obi-Wan's attention. "Anakin! The song isn't about me! The words got stuck in my head, that's all. That song's been all over the holonet."

"Really?" Anakin was unimpressed with this explanation, "I haven't heard it."

"That's because you only listen to the pod racing broadcasts."

That was a fair point. But still, a love song was a love song. Before he could say anything else Obi-Wan broke in, "Now, you can either fix this power coupling for me or let me work in peace."

Anakin peered closer at his Master's handiwork and sighed, motioning Obi-Wan out of the way, "You'd better let me do this. It's all wrong. See, with the coupling reversed like that, it'll blow as soon as you engage the sublights. What were you trying to do?"

Obi-Wan handed over his tools and crossed his arms, "I was following the test procedure. You're the one who told me to use the schematics and not to trust my instincts with machines, because they're always wrong."

"I did say that, didn't I?" Anakin recalled.

"And for the record, the ship would have alerted me to the mistake when I ran the diagnostic," Obi-Wan pointed out.

Later, in the mess hall when Obi-Wan noticed Anakin absently humming a familiar tune, he smiled but didn't say anything.

…

The End!

A/N: This is the first chapter in what will hopefully be a collection of one-shots. Please review!

P.S. If you don't understand the reference here, go watch Moulin Rouge! You won't regret it. :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Adoption

Adoption

A/N: In the Star Wars 'verse, assume that puppy is a generic term for any small domesticated companion animal. Please enjoy!

…...

After the Separatist attack on Kamino was successfully repelled, Anakin and Ahsoka stayed on the rain drenched world to help with the extensive repair efforts.

The young Jedi Knight and his Apprentice wanted to evaluate the damage for themselves, so they followed one of the Kaminoan scientists on a tour of the entire facility. They were accompanied by Captain Rex and Jedi Master Shaak Ti.

"And this is the Nursery, where clones in the first three stages of development are kept," the tall Kaminoan said in her soothing, nearly sing-song voice, "Fortunately, this section of the facility was untouched by the attack."

The round door slid open and rows and rows of small white beds came into view. In each bed was a human child, each with identical features, some sleeping peacefully and some wiggling their arms and legs.

The group had barely stepped into the room when Ahsoka let out an audible gasp.

"They're so –" at the sight of Rex's stern face and raised eyebrow, she swallowed the word _cute_ , substituting at the last second, "little!"

Something told her that the battle hardened warrior might not appreciate his fellow clones being described as cute. Even if it was true.

While the scientist launched into another long description of their cloning process, Ahoska peered into the bassinette closest to her.

The tiny clone blinked up at her, his brown eyes wide with curiosity. It was the first time the little one had ever seen a Jedi, let alone a Togruta. He raised his arms towards her and began to fuss.

"Shhh," Ahsoka tried to make a comforting sound, feeling guilty for disturbing him, however unintentionally.

The little one was not to be appeased. He began to whimper. Ahsoka glanced at the rest of the group but nobody was paying any attention, so she did the only thing she could.

As the group started to move on through the room, Anakin noticed that his apprentice was no longer by his side. Looking back the way he'd come, he saw Ahsoka cradling an infant to her chest, rubbing his back gently.

"Snips, what are you doing?" Anakin asked pointedly. They were here to check on the clone's safety, not to play with them!

"Master, he was crying!" she explained, "What was I supposed to do?"

Anakin opened his mouth to reply when Master Shaak Ti appeared beside him.

"Don't discourage her," Shaak Ti said, surprising Anakin.

"Togrutas often have a very strong nurturing instinct. It leads many to become talented healers or, in some cases, compassionate Jedi," she advised.

Anakin considered this. Ahsoka was always checking if any of her soldiers were injured or trying to cheer him up when he was troubled.

And now she was holding a baby clone so that his head rested on her shoulder and was gently stroking his whispy curls.

Anakin sighed. "Just don't get too attached, Ahsoka. He's not some puppy you can adopt."

Ahsoka cut her eyes at him but she did move to place the little clone back in his bed.

The Kaminoan scientist belatedly realized that the only person following her was an obedient clone trooper. She wrapped up her tour of the Nursery and led the group back onto the main concourse. As they walked, something occurred to Ahsoka.

"Master," she said, getting Anakin's attention.

"Does this mean I can get a puppy?" she asked, a touch of excitement in her voice.

"Uh…what?" For a second Anakin wasn't sure he'd heard her right.

"You said that the clone youngling wasn't some puppy I could adopt, implying that if he was a puppy, then I could adopt him!" Ahsoka explained with a truly stunning twist of logic.

It wasn't often that Anakin Skywalker was at a loss for words, even momentarily. Ahsoka blinked up at him with a look of flawless innocence. Of all the things Obi-Wan had prepared him for, this was not one of them.

Master Shaak Ti was unable to hide a look of amusement, "I'm afraid you're on your own with this one, Skywalker."

Anakin spent the rest of the day explaining to an increasingly dejected Padawan why it was impractical and even inappropriate for Jedi to keep pets. Finally, at the mess hall over another dinner of field rations, Anakin had had enough of her uncharacteristically childish attitude.

"Since when did you want a puppy anyway?" Anakin asked, exasperated.

Ahsoka shrugged, staring sadly into her dish, "Since Ryloth, I guess."

Anakin's memories flipped back to the particularly difficult campaign. There had been packs of the small animals scavenging around the bombed out cities. The Republic had eventually pushed the Separatists out of the system, but at great cost to the locals. Leaving for their next assignment while so many people were left homeless and hungry had taken a toll on Ahsoka's spirits, though she tried not to let it show.

Maybe right now, Anakin realized, she's the one who needs cheering up.

He held out for another day but his defenses inevitably crumbled. He told Ahsoka that the next orphaned puppy she came across, she could adopt.

Such a promise flew in the face of Jedi policy but, Anakin figured, by the time they were deployed to their next mission, they would be so busy that she would forget he'd said anything at all.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tradition

Tradition

Jedi Master Mace Windu finished polishing his boots and adjusting his tunics. Today was the ceremonial First Day of the current session of the Republic Senate. Granted, this happened every year with very little variation, but tradition is important on Coruscant. And all Jedi in attendance are expected to look their best.

Pleased with his appearance, composed and respectable, Mace left his quarters in the Jedi Temple and made his way towards the Senate building. On the large thoroughfare outside the Temple, Mace spotted a familiar pair of Jedi. Skywalker and Kenobi.

Thinking that he would appreciate some company on the way to the ceremonies, Mace angled his path to catch up with them. Before he was close enough to greet them, Mace caught a snippet of their conversation.

"You know, Master, you should think about coming over to the Dark Side," Anakin Skywalker was saying with his usual air of breezy confidence.

Mace was sure his ears were tricking him. Did Anakin really just say what he thought he'd said?!

"It's a tempting offer, Anakin, but I am rather attached to the Light Side. I don't think I'm going to change my allegiance after all these years," Obi-Wan replied, seemingly unconcerned.

"But Master, how do you know you won't like it better if you've never given it a chance?" Anakin tried again.

That was it. Mace had heard enough. In a few quick strides he placed himself squarely in front of the pair.

Anakin and Obi-Wan stopped short, startled by Mace's sudden appearance coupled with the man's alarmed expression.

"Skywalker, are you seriously advocating for the Dark Side?!" Mace boomed.

The two younger Jedi wore matching looks of frozen surprise before Obi-Wan rushed to explain.

"Of the color spectrum!" Obi-Wan held out a hand to reassure his old friend.

Mace blinked, taken aback, "What?"

"Wait, did you think we were talking about the Force?" Anakin asked, eyes wide in bewilderment.

"I, uh…" Mace stammered, uncharacteristically at a loss for words.

"We were discussing Anakin's preference for dark colors in his tunics," Obi-Wan explained, ever the diplomat, "but in hindsight, I can see how it might have sounded…"

Mace felt incredibly foolish. It didn't help that Anakin was laughing at the absurdity of the situation and Obi-Wan seemed to be holding in his own laughter.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding," Mace said quickly, cursing his overly hasty reactions.

Obi-Wan nodded graciously but now Anakin frowned.

"Did you really think I had turned to the Dark Side?" he asked, suspicion and mistrust clouding his youthful features.

Mace realized the depth of his mistake. Questioning a Jedi's dedication to the Light Side of the Force was a serious accusation.

"Of course not!" he replied, "That's why I was so confused by what you were saying. I'm afraid I only heard the tail end of your conversation and took it quite out of context."

Thankfully, Anakin seemed to accept Mace's assurances.

"I understand," the young man said, the hint of a mischievous smile returning to his face, "It happens to the best of us, Master Windu."

Mace groaned internally. He wanted to chastise Skywalker for being so cheeky but this time it really was his own fault. At least Obi-Wan had the good sense to steel his face into a neutral expression. Mace sighed in defeat.

"I'd better get going or I'll be late," Mace excused himself, deciding to walk the rest of the way to the Senate Building by himself after all.

As he walked away he shook his head in resignation. Really, talking about the Dark Side and the Light Side and switching allegiances like that, what did those two expect to happen?

Earlier…

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the Coruscant sunshine, waiting for his former apprentice to show up. He tilted his face towards the sky and allowed himself a moment to enjoy the warm air.

Even if the spring-like day was a product of artificial climate control and he was only back on Coruscant for a brief respite from the Outer Rim sieges, Obi-Wan decided that it was a nice day.

"There you are," a voice almost as familiar as his own snapped him into the present.

Obi-Wan took one look at Anakin and sighed. Droplets of water clung to his unruly hair, so at least he was freshly showered.

"I wish for once you would honor tradition and wear your tan tunics for ceremonial duties," Obi-Wan commented.

Predictably, Anakin pulled a face, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing," Obi-Wan said, eyeing the younger man's trademark choice of black and maroon, "I'm just saying that, on days like today, conforming to the traditional dress code is a sign of unity and respect."

Since he was no longer a Padawan, Anakin felt free to shrug his shoulders apathetically, "Eh, I think this is fine. And besides, I haven't had the tan ones in, I don't know, years."

The two began to walk together towards the nearest transit hub that would take them to the Senate Building.

"I'm curious, though. Do you have some particular aversion to the tan tunics or is this simply your way of blazing your own path, tradition be blasted?" Obi-Wan challenged.

"If you really want to know, I never liked the traditional tunics because I spent the first nine years of my life wearing the color of sand, surrounded by endless reaches of sand, and that was about nine years too many," Anakin replied definitively.

"And anyway," he added with a confident smirk, "I look great in black."

"You do cut a striking figure, I'll give you that much," Obi-Wan conceded. Sometimes it was better to humor Anakin, because there was no arguing with him.

It occurred to Obi-Wan that he'd worn the same traditional Jedi robes his entire life. He'd never once thought to try something different. The sand colored tunics and brown cloaks were like a second skin to him.

Apparently Anakin was thinking along similar lines because the next thing he said, after looking Obi-Wan up and down, was, "You know, Master, you should think about coming over to the dark side."

…..

The End!


	4. Chapter 4 - I Get By

I Get By…With a Little Help from my Friends

Summary: Anakin shows how much he cares through his actions, if not his words.

…..

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi answered the chime at his door with no small amount of reluctance. A Jedi's responsibilities never leave, even when the Battalion doctor has given strict orders not to return to duty until well.

The door swished open to reveal Anakin Skywalker, who took one look at the bleary-eyed Jedi standing in rumpled clothes with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and only socks on his feet.

"Wow, you look terrible," Anakin declared.

Obi-Wan sighed in response and turned around to go sit on his bunk, which Anakin took as an invitation to enter.

The fact that Obi-Wan didn't have a sharp comeback at the ready was, to Anakin, the surest sign that he must be feeling truly awful. An extended mission on a cold, rainy world with jagged mountains and flash floods had taken a toll on Obi-Wan and he'd returned with a painfully sore throat, a sinus infection, and chills.

"Here," Anakin thrust something into Obi-Wan's hands.

It was a warm thermos. Obi-Wan opened it to discover wisps of steam coming off what could only be his favorite herbal tea. He looked up at the younger man in surprise.

"Thank you, Anakin," he said, his voice a bit hoarse but his expression warm with gratitude.

"Ah, don't get all sentimental on me now, old man," Anakin said, leaning against the opposite wall in the tiny room.

Obi-Wan only cracked a small smile and took a sip of tea. He closed his eyes, feeling the soothing warmth slide down his throat and spread out through his body. He took another slow drink and frowned.

"Is there something else in this?" Obi-Wan asked, unable to pinpoint what was different.

"Yeah," Anakin replied, "I added a shot of Corellian whiskey."

At Obi-Wan's raised eyebrow, he added, "Just trust me, okay. It'll help."

Obi-Wan considered this and shrugged, "Well, it certainly won't hurt."

"That's the spirit," Anakin said, amused.

Anakin updated Obi-Wan on the status of the fleet maneuvers and repairs but the only responses he got were a few absent-minded nods, so he decided to save the rest for later, saying, "You should get some rest."

"Yes, I think you're right," Obi-Wan agreed, taking another drink of tea as Anakin turned to leave.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan stopped him at the door.

"Yes?"

"You're a good Padawan, Anakin," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, "I don't say it often but it's true."

"I'm not your Padawan anymore, remember?" Anakin said.

"You know what I mean. You're a good friend. Thank you," Obi-Wan said, the combination of being sick and the whiskey making him unusually candid.

Anakin pointed at the thermos, "Make sure you drink the rest of that. And get some sleep."

Obi-Wan nodded tiredly, stretching out on his bunk. Anakin hesitated at the door, glancing back once.

"You are too."

….

The End!


End file.
